


New Year's kiss

by Flowermountain (The_reading_owl)



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28420242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_reading_owl/pseuds/Flowermountain
Summary: Someone on Tumblr requested Hellstrop New Year's fics, so I tried to deliver. Very short fluff.
Relationships: Michael (The Good Place) & Eleanor Shellstrop, Michael (The Good Place)/Eleanor Shellstrop
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	New Year's kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this in a matter of minutes at four in the morning, so there are bound to be mistakes. Please do write, when you find them! (Of course I also appreciate any other reviews lol)

"So", Eleanor said to Michael, who was wearing a green Sweater with the words _Santa is my sugar daddy_ (a present from Eleanor he tremendously enjoyed as he'd always wanted to own an ugly Christmas sweater, which gives you 20 negative points btw), "you survived your first Christmas among humans... Are you ready for New Year's Eve?"

"I'm so excited! You have to tell me everything we will do, so I can prepare myself. I'm taking notes!"

Eleanor gave him a wicked grin. "It's really rather simple. The goal is to be totally wasted at midnight, start your new year right, y'know what I mean."

"That's it? There has to be more than that. They made a whole movie about this day, it has to be more than just drinking alcohol."

"Well, there's also the kiss thing."

"Kiss thing?!"

"Yeah, at midnight you kiss a random person, or someone you really care about or whatever... It's dumb really..."

"You kiss the person you care about..." Michael seemed to think for a moment. "Like this?", he asked and leaned forward to plant a kiss on a stunned Eleanor's lips.

"Yeah", she said after she'd recovered, "like this. Only at midnight on New Year's Eve..."

He looked at her, a crooked grin appearing on his face. "So may I kiss you again, then? At midnight, on New Year's Eve?"

"Buddy, you don't have to wait that long. You can kiss me any time you like."

And so he did. 


End file.
